


SAKURA School Simulator: The Story

by TootyFruityBooty (3at_my_4ss)



Category: SAKURA School Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Mobile App, Bijuu Mike (Youtuber), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Contains Spoilers For Future Updates, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery, Originally Taken Down, Possible Character Death, SAKURA School Simulator - Freeform, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/TootyFruityBooty
Summary: Sakura Town is a peaceful community a few miles from Tokyo. That peace, however, is about to come to an abrupt halt.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar then it should. A while back, I posted a version of this before all the updates and I took it down so I could rewrite it.
> 
> SAKURA School Simulator is property of Garusoft Development Inc and SAKURA ONIGAWARA. The plot comes from my gameplay, same with the characters and relationships. I also use default names.
> 
> If one of the SakuraDevs see this... hello again :D

“We stayed out late again!” a sister complained to her brother, the two walking home from the park.

The boy huffs, “And? We’ll make it home just like any other day.”

“Yeah, but aniki told us not to stay out too late.”

“That’s because he doesn’t want us to see what the adults do at-!”

The ground trembles as a large boom echoed around the children, the trembles occurring one after another. Like footsteps.

“Wh-what’s that,” the girl asks her brother as the two moved closer to each other, soon hurrying behind the house closest to them. They peep around the corner before their eyes widen at what they see. The metal figure is tall, its body like a woman's. It's made of gold and shines a bit in the moonlight, the children watching the statue walk with amazement in their eyes.

The brother turned to his sister, “Mio, we have to tell aniki about this!”

She arches her eyebrows, “But aniki might get mad at us, Yuta.”

The boy grins, “He won’t be mad when we tell him about what we just saw!”

~

“Huh?” the young man questioned as he looks to the children, a friend standing against the wall next to him. Yuta’s eyes sparkled, “Yeah, and it was huge!”

Mio nods vigorously, “It was hunched over like a monster! We couldn’t see what kind of statue it was, but we saw it walking!”

“This is why I tell you two not to stay up late.” the older sighs as he puts his hands on his hips, “The lack of sleep is getting to your heads.”

“It’s not, aniki,” Yuta protests, “We saw it!”

The young man smiles sweetly as he squats a little with his hands on his knees, “Alright, alright. I believe you. Now, run along before the headmaster finds out that you two snuck on campus… again.”

The two children nod before hurrying through the door to their left, the taller young man chuckling softly.

“You have a way with kids, Yuki-senpai.”

“That, I do.” he huffs as he straightens himself, “I don’t understand it myself, but the twins stick to me like glue.”

The taller laughs, “You’ll make a good mother, one day.”

“Don’t you mean father, Egawa?”

“Nope!” The first-year muses as he hurries through the doors, Yuki blinking before he follows his lowerclassmen as a bell tone rhythmically sounds. The two come to the roof of Sakura High to skip the classes they don’t want to bother with. Egawa skips ballet practice and Yuki skips marathon practice from time to time.

Yuki, “How’re your English lessons coming along?”

Egawa, “It’s easier thanks to your tutoring. You know… when I first met you, I thought you were a big-time tsundere.”

Yuki smiles nervously, “It’s the hair, isn’t it?”

The taller nods, the shorter scratching his cheek with his index finger as he laughs nervously. It’s then the two passed by a young woman with dark teal hair, rectangular glasses rounded near the ends over her yellow eyes. Her hair is just above her shoulders and spikey, the ends sticking out in the opposite direction. Dark red headphones cover her ears, a bored expression on her face.

She’s a first-year, Egawa knows a little bit about her.

Yuki bows his head politely and the girl responds with the same gesture, Egawa eyeballing her as she goes into the cooking classroom.

“For someone as popular as her, she’s not much of a talker.”

Yuki puts his hands on his hips, “Don’t be rude.”

“I’m not ‘mom’; I was just thinking aloud.”

“I’m not a mom,” Yuki mumbles, the two walking into the library.

~

Yuta and Mio are sitting in the sandbox facing each other, both looking around before they start whispering.

“Who, do you think, made that statue,” Mio asks with a curious grin.

“I don’t know,” Yuta answers with the same grin, both bubbling with excitement. The siblings blinked as a shadow looms over them, looking to their left.

“Perhaps,” the person begins, “I can help discover the answer to your question.”

~

Yuki stretches as he, and his classmates, make their way back to the classroom to collect their bags. They’ve just returned from their dance lessons in the gym.

One of his classmates yawned, “I wonder if the third years left already; they’re in the classrooms before it’s time for everyone to leave.”

Yuki pushed his glasses back up his nose, “Their Japanese and English lessons are towards the end of the day.” he sighs, “We’ll be third years next year, so we should be thankful that the classes are scheduled like this.”

“I’m shocked you didn’t skip marathon practice today, Yuki.” another student commented, the group entering their classroom on the second floor. Each floor has two classrooms (third-years third floor, first-years first floor); students are taught how to write Chinese characters and English.

The second floor is where the library, computer, science, and cooking classes are.

The third floor has the Student Council's meeting room, a tearoom, the music room, an art room, and a room that sealed off during the day.

On the first floor are the infirmary, teacher's lounge, and the announcement room.

Behind the school is the track and field, gym, boxing club room, baseball field, and archery club room. Beside the school is the tennis court and in front of that is the pool house.

~

Yuki blinks as he walks towards his shoe locker on the first floor, Egawa leaning against it with his shoes already changed. The tall first year has wild dark brown hair, his expression stern. His personality, however, is far from it. He’s the jealous type and a bit of a tsundere. Other than that, he’s usually relaxed and chill.

“Are we going to the Cherry Cat Cafe again today,” the second year asks as he changes shoes, Egawa looking to his phone.

“Yeah. Also,” the two start to walk out the school, “can I stay over your place?”

Yuki, “Why?”

Egawa, “I just want to.”

Yuki pouts, “If you stay over, then that means late-night snacks that I’d have to buy.” he sighs, “You’re lucky my parents went on a cruise a while ago.”

The taller slowly grins, “Can we raid their room?”

“Already done.” the shorter starts grinning as well, “I found their secret stash of sake.”

~

Yuki hums softly as he gently shakes the plastic bag in his hands, In it is a sandwich for himself and three rice balls for Egawa. The two planned on drinking the liquor Yuki found in his parent’s room when they have snacks close by.

He takes a step as something else does, the ground trembling in response. The second-year blinks before his eyes drift upward, his lids spreading further apart at what greets his eyes. A large statue of a woman slowly walks past him a street away, its body made of gold. With each step, the ground shook and trembled.

Yuki couldn’t believe his eyes; what the children told him was true!

“You have questions,” a male’s calm voice speaks, “and I have some answers.”

Yuki blinks as he quickly turns around, a short cat person wearing a butler’s suit and a first-year girl with rectangular glasses that’s rounded near the ends standing behind him. In the freshman’s hand is a katana, the dull side of the blade resting against her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki slowly closes the door to his house, Egawa in the second-year’s room playing video games.

He stands with his back against the front door as his mind processes what he was told a few minutes ago along with who and what he saw.

*

“You have questions,” a male’s calm voice speaks, “and I have some answers.”

Yuki blinks as he quickly turns around, a short cat person wearing a butler’s suit and a first-year girl with rectangular glasses that’s rounded near the ends standing behind him. In the freshman’s hand is a katana, the dull side of the blade resting against her shoulder. She looks at her upperclassmen with a bored expression, her eyes drifting to the golden statue walking behind him.

The cat walked closer to Yuki then bows, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Cat Butler Robot, but you may call me CBR or Nekori. That statue over there is what I and this young lady are after.”

“... what do you mean,” Yuki asks, confusion written all over him. CBR gestures towards the golden statue, “That statue, along with its smaller silver twin, are patrolling as if they’re looking for something. We follow them around in hopes of seeing what they’re after or who made them. Recently, we’ve discovered something.”

“There are skeletons in the sewers, and they’re close to the exit,” the first year says, looking back at Yuki. He blinks, “U-um… you are?”

“Tamaki, Rina.” she lifts her chin as she says her name, tilting it to the side as if she were a delinquent. She’s shorter than Yuki.

“Y-Yuki Taiga.”

Tamaki, “I know who you are, senpai.”

“It’s good to know that you both know each other!” Nekori moves his paws behind his back, “We’ll have to discuss things later. Yuki-san, please come to the amusement park with Tamaki-san when school ends tomorrow. I’ll be waiting in front of the bear theater.”

*

“That you, Yuki?”

“Y-yeah,” the second-year answers, walking in his room. Egawa looks at him, “You were out for a long time.”

Yuki sighed, “There was a line.” he lied, sitting next to his lowerclassman as he sets the plastic bag between them.

~

“Yuta and Mio.” CBR muses as he lands next to the children, “You two are out late again.”

Yuta puffs up a cheek, “That’s because I had to go looking for Mio.”

“Not true!” the girl huffs, “I was looking for you! After the Sheckers show was over, you disappeared!”

“I went to go buy snacks!” the boy huffs, the cat butler laughing nervously.

“Come along children.” he presses his paws against their back, “Best you head home; you’ve seen the things that lurk around in the night. It’s not safe for you to be by yourselves.”

~

Everyone in class 2-1 looks to the door as it slides open, Tamaki standing there with a hand on her hip.

“Yuki-senpai.” she nods her head behind her, “School’s done, we need to go.”

As she walks away, one of Yuki’s classmates looked at him with a sly smirk.

“Yuki, you didn’t tell me you were dating a first-year. You sly dog!”

“I’m not.” he groans before lying, “She and I are neighbors and our parents know each other.”

“Anyone that starts dating someone like Tamaki is lucky.” another student chimes, “She has a nice rack.”

“She has a nice body period.”

Yuki pinches the bridge of his nose as his male classmate started to compliment Tamaki’s figure. It’s then another first-year walked through the door.

“Come on, Yuki-senpai, I want to finish the drink I left at your house.”

“Egawa,” he walks towards the taller, “I’m not going straight home today,” he says as the two begin to walk. The taller looks at the shorter, his eyebrow raised. Yuki has wild, dark green hair. His bangs are parted on the side, and the ends barely rest against his shoulders.

He wears magenta rimmed glasses and a matching hair clip, a gift from a young family member. His eyes are the same color as the hair clip.

Egawa met Yuki on the fourth day of school. The second-year was on the roof staring at the clouds when the first year saw him. Yuki was standing with his back to the door so Egawa only saw his hairstyle. Thinking Yuki was a tsundere, the taller tried to slowly back away, but his heel kicked against the door. From that day forth, the two have been very close.

Tamaki has a best friend too, but you’ll meet her later.

Egawa, “Are you going to the cafe alone?”

Yuki, “I’m going to the amusement park. I’ve got someone that wants me to meet up with them.”

Egawa playfully gasps, “Yuki-senpai… I… I thought that you and I-.”

“Huh?” Yuki questions, the taller covering his face.

“And I devoted myself to you, senpai. How cruel!”

“What are you on about?” the shorter sighs, “You better cut it out before you cause a scene. People are already looking at us.”

The two stopped walking towards the school’s gates, Tamaki standing there.

“Come on,” she says before she starts to move, Yuki saying his goodbyes before following the first-year girl. Egawa sighs, “I guess I’m on my own today.”

He shrugged before walking in the direction of the cake shop, humming softly as he spots some friends from his class.

~

Tamaki looks to her car then Yuki’s, looking between the two vehicles once more before walking towards the blue one. Yuki wanted to ask if the shorter knew how to drive, but decided not to.

He reaches in his school bag for his keys as he approaches his car. Yuki unlocks it, “May I ask why we’re driving instead of walking? The park is only a few steps from here.”

Tamaki gets in, “I don’t feel like walking and I’m already sitting in the car.”

The older sighs then got in.

~

Nekori smiles softly, “Welcome to the amusement park, you two.”

Yuki blinks, “Why are the Aida siblings here?”

“Because we know about the statues too!” Yuta and Mio state at the same time, wide grins on their faces. The older sighs, “Don’t get into too much trouble, alright?”

“The four of you,” CBR gestures to the Ferris wheel, “please follow me to the Ferris wheel. We have much to discuss.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nekori looks out the window of the Ferris wheel as it slowly begins to rise, “My original plan was to handle the situation by myself, but I didn’t take into accord that civilians would find out about them. Tamaki-san is the first member of our little group.”

Tamaki’s leaned back in the chair with her legs crossed. Her eyes are looking out the window, “I was out buying things for my mom when I saw the golden statue for the first time.”

CBR, “I didn’t want to get any of you involved, but I decided that I would resolve this situation faster with help.”

Tamaki, “I fight the skeletons before they emerge from the waterways, but I haven’t been able to recently because of school. There’s one gold skeleton and the rest are silver. I also suspect the skeleton in the science classroom is one of them.”

Yuki, “You’ve been fighting them by yourself?”

Tamaki shrugs, “I don’t see why not. Besides, it’s best to handle the few I can now before this spreads out to the rest of the town.”

Yuki looks towards the Aida siblings, the two busy talking about how high up they are.

“What about those two? They can’t fight.”

CBR looks to Yuki, “The twins will be fine; I can promise you that. You don’t have to worry about them.”

“All I do is worry about them.” the second-year sighs.

“I’m going to take a stroll in the waterways,” Tamaki states as the Ferris wheel slows down to a stop, “Nekori’s probably going to follow the statues around town.”

“I want to go in the waterways,” Yuta shouts, Mio nodding in agreement. Yuki crosses his arms, “You two are going home; you’re too young to get involved in something like this.”

“I don’t mind if they come,” Tamaki shrugs as the doors to their cart open, “just so long as they stay out of the way.”

“Yay!” the siblings cheer as they follow her, Yuki unable to stop them.

“Go with them.” CBR smiles softly, “Tamaki-san can provide you with a weapon if you need one.”

~

“How did you three become so close,” the first-year asks as the group trudges through the sewers, Yuta and Mio holding on to Yuki’s pants.

“Their parents and mine are friends and, since they were away on so many business-related trips, my parents made me look after them. They view me as a big brother and call me ‘aniki’. Ah,” he looks to the children, “are you scared?”

Yuta puffs up his cheeks as Mio shakes her head, Yuki laughing nervously as the four continue to walk. Tamaki opens her mouth to speak, but stops and holds up her hand. The second-year stops walking as the first-year pulls out one of her katanas, creeping towards the corner.

~

Egawa happily hums as he skips down the street, stopping mid-skip after turning the corner. In front of him is a group of silver skeletons, standing with their spines towards the first-year.

He slowly puts his foot down then takes a step back, creeping away from the boney creatures and going the short way home with cold sweat all over his body.

~

Tamaki jumps from the corner then charges forward stopping when she sees nothing there. Yuki walks towards her, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing here. The skeletons aren’t here. I-.” she turns towards the second-year, “When did this happen?”

She’s talking about the Aida siblings in Yuki’s arms.

“When you charged forward, they climbed up.”

The first-year turns away from him, “Those bag of bones must’ve left here completely. It’s not safe for anyone to be out this late; the streets must be crawling with them.”

Yuki, “For now, we need to get these two home.”

~

Tamaki slowly stretches as the rest of her classmates make it to the track, a class of third years walking into the gym behind them.

“Tamaki,” one of her female classmates call, “you aren’t running with me and the girls?”

Tamaki, “Next time I will, Mihara. One of the guys challenged me to a race.”

Mihara and Tamaki have known each other since birth, their fathers are best friends. Mihara has reddish-brown hair held in pigtails by dusty pink hair ties, her eyes are dark blue.

The students in 1-1 are currently at marathon practice, wearing their gym uniform.

Yuki’s with 2-1 in their classroom, learning how to write Chinese characters.

Tamaki walks to the starting line as her male classmates do the same, getting in the runner’s prep position. One of the boys count down to three then they all take off as fast as they could, Tamaki quickly taking the lead.

“Rina-chan’s already gotten so far ahead,” one of the female classmates say as she jogged with Mihara. Another smirks, “The guys always challenge Rina-chan and they always lose.”

“She’s so cool!”

“Meh,” Mihara shrugged, “she’s alright.”

A third-year hummed as he made his way to the gym. He was late because he was called to the teacher’s lounge.

He looks up for a brief second then stops walking as he lifts his eyes again, his cheeks slowly heating up. To him, Tamaki’s running in slow motion. Her movements are graceful, her facial expression is relaxed and calm yet confident and strong.

The third-year pushed his lips together as he forced himself to look away, hurrying into the gym.

~

Yuki blinks as he feels his phone vibrate against his thigh, drying his hands off before checking it. He got an email from Egawa.

“I wonder what he wants to talk about,” the second-year mumbles before leaving the bathroom.

~

The cigarette in Egawa’s mouth shakes to the movement of his shoe tapping, Yuki blinking when he sees the first year.

“The only time you smoke is when something’s bothering you.” he walks towards the taller, “What’s up?”

“You remember when the Aida siblings told you about a moving statue?”

“Yea-,” Yuki’s eyes widen, “You don’t mean-!”

“Well,” Egawa looks away from the shorter, “what I saw was a hoard of skeletons, but I sure as hell believe the twins now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: the actual game doesn't have cigarettes. I'll be mentioning items (like cigs and sake) that aren't available in the game. I don't if the SakuraDevs will add these items, I'm only doing so to help the story progress.
> 
> None the less, I highly recommend installing SAKURA School Simulator! It's a really fun game and it has different hair and clothes for both the girl and the boy. You can watch Bijuu Mike's videos if you need more convincing!


	4. Chapter 4

The bell sounds, students going to their next class or preparing for their next lesson. On the roof is Egawa and Yuki, both their expression pale and the aura around them a bit depressing. The taller flicked the bub of his cigarette over the railing, the shorter sighing before looking at him.

“Don’t tell Tamaki or the Aida siblings about what you saw.”

Egawa raises an eyebrow, “Why?”

“You’d have to join our little group if you did.” Yuki explains, “There’s five of us right now, and we’ve all seen the statue. Tamaki’s seen the skeletons.”

“Tamaki too, huh?”

The two students sigh in unison as a soft breeze starts to blow.

~

“Rina-chan,” Mihara chimes as she walks next to her friend, “I think that third-year over there likes you.”

“Who,” Tamaki asked, looking at the class of third years walking past them. The tallest member of the class has blush on his cheeks and is looking anywhere, but at the first-year. Mihara smirks slyly, “I predict a confession in the near future; definitely, before he graduates.”

The taller closes her eyes, “I highly doubt that.”

“You doubt everything.” Mihara defends playfully, “Come on, we’ve got cooking lessons to get to.”

“Yeah. Ah,” the taller pulls out her phone then sends a text to Yuki, “done. He better not be late.”

“Who,” the shorter asked, blinking when Tamaki doesn’t answer her.

~

“Today, we’ll be cooking Monkfish.”

Tamaki’s classmates groaned softly as they put their aprons on. One of the boys at her table huff, “We made that yesterday.”

Tamaki pulls her hair back in a ponytail, “No one cooked it right last time, we’ve brought this moment on ourselves.”

The boys groaned again before they help Tamaki prep their table.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki blinks when he only sees Yuta and Tamaki, walking towards the two. They’re at the park.

“Where’s Mio and Nekori,” he asks. Yuta’s pouting, “Mio’s sick.”

Tamaki, “And CBR said he’d be a bit late.”

~

“I wasn’t laughing!” Nekori whined before slamming his paw against the ground, the white and pink bears falling back. One gets up, “Bullshit! I saw you!”

Another one growls as it bares its claws, “Now I’m really pissed!”

CBR laughs sadly before turning and running, the fifteen bears following him. All he wanted to do was ask if he could use their theater for a bit, they’re the ones that forced him to watch them practice.

~

“I suppose we can go meet with our intel without him,” Tamaki says as she stands from the bench, Yuta still pouting.

“Come on.” Yuki muses before patting the younger’s back, “Mio would want you to tell her about what she missed.”

“I guess,” Yuta mumbled sadly.

~

Yuki’s eyes dart around as Tamaki knocks on the door, putting her hand on her hip as she waits. Just as she was about to knock again, the door opens to reveal a man with bright green hair and glasses. He has a round, green creature on his shoulder.

“I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.” he huffs before looking at the other two behind Tamaki, “These two apart of the group now?”

“Yeah.” she turns to them, “This guy’s Bijuu Mike. He doesn’t tell anyone his real name,” she then points to the creature, “and that thing is Scrub-chan.”

“Hey!” Bijuu shields Scrub-chan, “Scrub-chan is not a ‘thing’! Anyway, follow me.”

The taller leads the three into his recording room, he sitting behind his computers.

“Mike’s good with computers,” Tamaki explains, “I’ve been asking him to hack into the security cameras around certain areas of the town to track the movement of the statues and skeletons.”

“They’ve been moving towards the highways,” Bijuu says as he pulls up a video, “See? I think that way leads to the amusement park.”

“I wonder who made them,” Yuta muses, “the skeletons and statues.”

“I bet it was the Sakuma Corporation,” Tamaki states with venom, “Those sick bastards will make anything that’ll bring in some money.”

“Language,” Yuki huffs as he covers Yuta’s ears, “and the Yakuza across the street from our school could also be responsible.”

“Ha!” the first-year scoffs, “I doubt that with a high level of confidence. Their boss doesn’t have the balls.”

“Hey, scrubs.” Bijuu coos as he points at his screen, “While you were talking, I was able to find a camera in the highway system and all the things it recently recorded.”

“Watch it later on tonight and text me what you find,” Tamaki says before walking, “I’m going to do some research of my own. Yuki-senpai, I suggest you take Yuta home before it gets too dark.”

Yuta, “Can you spend the night, aniki?”

“Possibly,” the taller smiles sweetly, “my mom’s probably got your sister in my room.”

Yuta’s eyes sparkle, “Can the other aniki stay over too?”

“Who,” the second year asks as he and the child leave the house, Bijuu poking Scrub-chan’s cheek.

“The tall aniki that you were with when me and Mio came to tell you about the statues!”

“He must be talking about Egawa,” Yuki concluded mentally. He sighs, “Well,” the taller thinks for a moment, “if he wants to.”

~

Yuta and Egawa bounce in the chairs they’re sitting in as they wait for Yuki to finish cooking, forks and spoons in their hands. Soon, plates full of beef curry are placed in front of the two.

“Thanks for the food,” they shout before digging in, Yuki taking off the apron he put on before hanging it up. He walks towards the door, “I’ll be back; I’m going to buy something for us to drink.”

“Get cola,” Yuta shouts with his mouth full, Egawa nodding in agreement.

“A cola and spicy curry.” the second-year sighs, “I’m shocked these two aren’t related.”

~

Yuki was expecting to see the golden statue roaming, but he didn’t. He heard the echoing of its footsteps though.

“I wonder if Tamaki and Nekori are patrolling tonight,” he asks mentally, a bag with a large bottle of cola in his hands. He sighs, “They probably are...before I head back, I should stop by my place and see if Mio’s doing okay. Maybe I could swing by Bijuu Mike’s place and ask him a few questions while I’m at it.”

The second-year blinks as he heard footsteps behind him, his movements halting. He slowly looks over his shoulder to see a hoard of silver skeletons, Tamaki nowhere to be seen.

~

The first year has her hair up in a sloppy bun and a snack next to her keyboard, scrolling through and article about the Sakuma Corporation. She had to do a lot of searching and call Bijuu Mike for a bit more help to find this article.

“Nothing about statues or skeletons,” she mumbled to herself before noticing her phone, the screen lit up. Tamaki reaches for it then reads the email she got from Mihara, telling her that she got more info on the third-year that has a crush on her.

“Not interested,” Tamaki says as she rolls her eyes back to her computer screen.

~

“This just had to happen!” Yuki whined as he runs, the skeletons slowly gaining on him. The second-year slipped through alleyways, hopped over fences, and even slid over the hood of a car. He couldn’t shake the large group of silver skeletons off him.

Yuki turns sharply around the corner, almost tripping as he ran down the street. He looks over his shoulder, “I lost them!” he cheers before looking back ahead, his eyes slowly widening. In front of him stood the silver statue of a woman. It’s shorter compared to the golden one, but it still towered over a human.

It has its hand on the nearest roof and is bent over, its head tilted to the side.

The second-year slides to a stop then turned to run the other way, stopping when he sees the skeleton hoard. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Yuki’s trapped.

His head turns from the skeletons to the statue, his hands trembling. He didn’t know what to do; he forgot to bring his phone.

Just as he was about to dash towards the statue and attempt to slip between its legs, someone taller than him scoops him up bridal style.

“H-hey!” Yuki protests before wrapping his arms around the person’s neck as he began to run towards the statue. It moves to grab the two, but the taller male spins out the way then ran between the silver statue’s legs, bursting through the first door he gets to then slamming it shut.

“You-!” Yuki gets cut off by the taller covering his mouth with his index finger, the second-year blinking twice. He notices the person’s looks; black hair, the front spiked in different directions. Pale green eyes that would pop out more if his bangs were down. He’s taller than Yuki and wears glasses. Most of the males at Sakura High are taller than Yuki.

“We don’t know each other, but I’m in the same class as you. Yuki, Taiga I’m assuming.”

The shorter nodded slowly as the taller moves his finger, turning to peep out the window. This house has been up for sale for a while now, and the seller had just finished furnishing it. A coffee table and a couch are in front of the kitchen, but no equipment is there.

“The coast’s clear.” the taller second-year states before turning to the shorter, “Get home as quickly as possible. Also, try not to tell anyone about the skeletons and statues.”

Yuki watches as his classmate left, astonishment written all over him. He tightens his grip then looks to his hand, the bag not there.

“I dropped the bag… great.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tamaki, “It’s unusual for you to buy me food. What’re you about to tell me?”

Cat Butler Robot scratches his cheek with his paw, “It’s about… my creator.”

The first-year blinked, “What about them?”

“They,” the cat butler averts his eyes from her, “aren’t from Earth, in fact, they aren’t from this galaxy. I,” Nekori sighs, “was made by a being from beyond this world, an alien as you humans call them. I’m telling you this because we’ve been working together for a long while now.”

He looks back at Tamaki, her expression unchanged. He blinks, “You don’t seem too surprised about it.”

She shrugs, “I figured you were a bit different from the robot my school has in the teacher’s lounge. Besides, you haven’t done anything to harm anyone, so far, so I don’t see the problem with whoever created you.”

“But there is a problem.” Nekori smiles nervously, “There’s a program, currently in my system, that another group is after. An… alien group.”

“And here I thought the Sakuma Corporation might’ve been responsible for the statues and skeletons!” Tamaki’s eyes sparkle as she leans forward in her chair, the two at the Cafe Cherry Cat.

She grins as she slowly leans closer, “What if those aliens that are after you are the ones that made the statues come to life?!”

“D-don’t be so loud,” CBR hushes as he waves his paws up and down, shocked at her sudden burst of energy. Everyone at the cafe is shocked too. They aren’t too shocked about Nekori because they’ve seen him at the amusement park.

“Think about it!” she smirks as she plops back in her seat, “Those alien bastards could be using the statutes as surveillance for you! Bijuu said that they were heading towards the amusement park where you are all the time!”

“My God,” Nekori slowly starts to nod, “you might be onto something.”

Tamaki chuckles, “I know I am. I’ll tell Yuki-senpai my theory when I get to school.”

“Won’t you get in trouble? It’s past your Japanese lesson time.”

“I’m going to hop the fence on the side of the school,” she explained as she stands up, “By the time I get there, it’ll be time for English Lessons.”

~

Yuki pushes his lips together as he stares at the person in front of him, he’s not looking back. This is the guy that saved the second-year last night. Why isn’t he saying anything and how come Yuki’s only noticing him now?

“I’ll find out his name when the roll is called in the classroom,” he mentally states, “and then I’ll confront him during lunchtime.”

“You’re going to burn the fish if you keep staring at me,” the taller says without looking, “I suggest you focus.”

“Huh?” Yuki muses before looking down at the pan, panicking a bit as he quickly flips the fish over. He lets out a relieved sigh then looks back at the taller. Before the shorter had the chance to speak, the doors to the classroom burst open.

“Tamaki-san,” Yuki questions as he blinks.

“I’m borrowing Yuki-senpai,” she says as she drags the second year out the classroom, everyone still confused.

~

“You can’t just pull me out of class like that.” Yuki huffs as Tamaki drags him in the library. She lets go of his wrist then turns to look at him, “CBR was made by aliens!”

“Huh,” the taller questions after he blinks twice, the first-year’s eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Do you,” his eyes twitch to the side then look back at her, “like aliens?”

She blushes then averts her gaze, her hands behind her back.

“I… think they’re cool, I mean, they’re much smarter than we are and all.”

The taller hums with a soft smile, the shorter huffing as her blush darkens.

She holds up one of her hands, “A-anyway! I think if we find the aliens that are after Nekori, then we should be able to stop the statues too!”

Yuki, “What about the skeletons?”

The first year opens her mouth to speak, but stops when the doors to the library slide open.

“Oh? Am I interrupting something?” Egawa asked as he blinked slowly.

“Yes,” Tamaki says sternly, her usual bored expression back. The taller first-year lazily waves his hand up and down, “If it’s about the statues and skeletons then I already know about them. I saw them a few weeks back.” he sighed, his eyes widening after he realizes what he just said. Yuki reacted the same way, looking between the two first-years.

“So,” Tamaki looks from Egawa to Yuki with her hands on her hips, “he knows, huh?”

~

“I’m sorry,” the second year says as he bows his head, he’s sitting properly in front of Nekori and Tamaki. Egawa’s next to him with his legs crossed, a nervous sweat visible as he averts his eyes.

The four are at the park, sitting in front of the maze while the Aida siblings chase after one another.

“There’s no need to apologize.” the robot cat smiles kindly, “I understand that your goal was to protect him.”

The first-year male looks at Nekori, “So… what’s going on exactly? Yuki-senpai told me a little bit about the situation, but I’m still a bit confused.”

“Before that.” Tamaki looks to the second year, “Is there anyone else that knows?”

Yuki lifts his head, “Did you see the guy that sat in front of me when you walked into the cooking class?”

Tamaki nods, “Do you know his name?”

“No, I didn’t know he existed until recently.”

She nods then crosses her arms, “I’m going to go chat with Bijuu about a few things.”

As she leaves, CBR looks at Egawa. He smiles nervously, “Alright. I’ll tell you about everything we’ve uncovered thus far.”


	7. Chapter 7

Egawa and Bijuu Mike clap their palms together, “Thanks for the food!” they chime at the same time, Tamaki and Yuki saying their thanks softly before breaking their chopsticks. The four, along with a few familiar faces from school, are currently at the hot springs castle. The original plan was that the four would come here and discuss a few things while they relaxed a bit, but they can’t discuss anything with so many people around them.

“I didn’t think it’d be packed,” Yuki says with a nervous smile, waving at whoever speaks to him.

“There.” Tamaki nods to the table next to her, “That’s the guy that sits in front of you?”

“Ye-. Must you two eat that way?” the second-year huffed as he notices the taller two sitting in front of him and Tamaki.

“Hey!” Bijuu straightens his back as he puffs up his chest, “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. You think I can afford the price of this food?”

“You’re a YouTuber,” Tamaki states before eating, slightly turning her head and looking next to her as Bijuu huffs. Next to the tall second year is the third-year that has a crush on her.

The first-year blinks slowly as she watched the third-year stand up then walk towards her. He nervously averts his gaze, “I… need to tell you something. Please come with me.”

Tamaki nods then stood up, Egawa’s eyes on the second-year while Bijuu and Yuki continue to eat.

“Anekawa, Makoto,” he says as he looks at the first year, “Who might you be?”

“Egawa, Syougo,” he answers, “How close are you to Yuki-senpai?”

“He’s a classmate,” Anekawa answers, “nothing more and nothing less. What about you? How close are you to Yuki?”

Egawa, “He’s my best friend.”

“That’s what they all say,” the older states as he pushes his glasses back up his nose. The first year slowly sneers at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Anekawa says as he lifts his food, “Why are you getting defensive. It’s just Yuki, Taiga.”

“What about me,” Yuki asked curiously, Egawa grunting as he averted his gaze.

~

Tamaki puts a hand on her hip as she looks at the third-year in front of her, the two standing at the entrance of the castle.

“M-my name is Mugita, Mitsuru.”

“Tamaki, Rina.”

Mugita’s blush gets darker, “Tamaki… I’ve,” he looks her in the eyes, “grown feelings for you!” a soft breeze picks up as he continued, “I know you and I don’t know each other that well, and this is our first time talking, but I still like you. Sorry.”

Tamaki blinks slowly then smiles softly, “Let’s exchange contact information.”

Mugita, “Huh?”

The younger walks towards the older, “Let’s get to know each other before I give you an answer. I’ll put my info in your phone, and you do the same for mine.”

~

Yuki, Bijuu, and Egawa sigh happily as they relax in the warm water, a towel folded on Yuki’s head. It’s then Anekawa sits in front of Yuki, “We have a few things we should talk about.”

Yuki, “Like?”

Anekawa leans forward, “Exactly how many people know about what goes on at night.”

“Well,” the shorter second year looks up, “There’s Nekori, Tamaki, Bijuu Mike, the Aida siblings, me, Egawa, and you.”

“That’s eight people.” the taller sighs, “I was hoping the number wasn’t so high.”

“Eight isn’t that high up,” Egawa states, “At least it isn’t ten or twenty.”

“Eight,” Anekawa looks at him, “is high by my standards. I was hoping that only five or four people knew.”

“Well,” Bijuu puts a towel on his head, “the scrubs are moving towards the amusement park and I think they’ll make it there in two days. I don’t know why, but they took a detour at the beach.”

Anekawa, “How do you know this, and what ‘scrubs’ are you talking about?”

Bijuu smirk cockily, “I’ve been hacking into the cameras around town to track the movement of the scrubs for CBR and his little group.”

“Bijuu calls everyone a scrub,” Yuki explains, “Anyway, we could really use your help with this, Anekawa-san.”

The taller thinks for a moment then turned away from the shorter as he stands up, walking out of the room as he wraps a towel around his waist.

“I don’t like him,” Egawa states, Yuki sighing.

“I sit in front of him in my cooking class, I’ll try and convince him then.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So,” Tamaki puts her hands in her pockets, “this is the building, huh? I never paid that much attention to it when I came to fight the Himawari yakuza.”

It’s early into the evening, people walking along the sidewalk as cars drove by.

“We won’t really need this place now, but we might later,” CBR explains before turning to the first-year, “for now, I’d like for you to talk with Bijuu Mike about the current whereabouts of the statues.”

She nods, “How do you think this will end?”

“I don’t know.” the cat robot sighs, “We have our theories, but we need proof before we can act on them.”

The taller hums in agreement, the two slowly blinking before making their way up the street.

“I still say the Sakuma Corporation may be involved in this.”

“They are a bit shady,” Nekori comments, “The medicines they make are very questionable.”

Tamaki moves her eyes to look at him, “Which way are you going?”

“To the amusement park, I have my suspicions about the bears working there.”

~

Bijuu hums with Yakisoba bread in his mouth, Scrub-chan bouncing next to his keyboard. He’s currently re-watching the recordings he downloaded from the security cameras around town.

He blinks twice when he hears something fall in his living room, slowly taking off his green headphones as he looks over his shoulder.

“Stay here Scrub-chan,” he says quietly before cautiously leaving his recording room. He looks to his entranceway then up his steps before walking into the living room.

“How the heck did this happen,” he asks after seeing a plate on the floor, sighing as he moves to pick it up. Before he had the chance to put it back, someone covers his mouth with a piece of cloth. The plate falls from his hands as he struggles to free himself, the fumes from the cloth invading his nose.

“Sleep now,” a woman’s voice spoke as the YouTuber slowly closed his eyes.

~

Yuki crosses his arms, “You agree to come with me to the cafe, but you won’t allow me to talk about the ‘situation’ we’re in?”

“There are other people around us that don’t know,” Anekawa says before drinking his coffee, the shorter sighing.

“Why won’t you join us?”

“Why should I join you,” the taller asks as he puts his cup down, “Do you lot know something that I don’t?”

“Yes,” Yuki says with confidence, “and if you join us then we can tell you. Help us stop this.”

Anekawa, “Have you all made any progress?”

Yuki smirks slyly, “Too many people here,” he muses, the taller sighing.

“Fine then. Where would you like to discuss this?”

Yuki, “My house, my parents won’t be home for two days.”

~

“Ha,” Egawa questions angrily, Yuki and Anekawa looking at him.

“Yuki invited me over to discuss what your little group knows about the statues,” the taller second year explains, “no need to act hostile.”

“I’m not acting hostile.” the first year spat with a growl, Yuki giving him a disapproving look.

“He’s helping us out with our investigation, Egawa, please don’t be rude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to type the remaining chapters!
> 
> Thank you, to those, that have read thus far!


End file.
